


Jealousy and Its Consequences

by yourhighness



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Victorian London, Black Market Dealer Pitch, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Misteress Jack, My First Fanfic, first porn, porn porn porn, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhighness/pseuds/yourhighness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister-ess Jack Frost plays a game with Black Market Dealer Pitch Black (who discovers something interesting about himself) and it's not appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Its Consequences

The pale boy, one of Jack's, lightly pulled on Pitch's wrist and led him past the blue door with white accents - Jack's own door. It was closed, so he must be working. Pitch felt a rush of jealousy race through him and he tensed, stopping and turning toward the door, intending to force his way inside.

Pitch Black knew who Jack Frost was, and he knew Jack's job, but that didn't stop him from getting infuriated whenever someone else was fucking him (or getting fucked by him). 

The boy, dark roots peaking through the thick white curls, frowned and tugged firmly on Pitch's wrist, pulling him along past the offending door. They slipped quietly down a parallel hallway and stopped in front of another closed door, that was a deep midnight blue compared to Jack's cobalt one. The boy knocked quietly on the door and it swung open to reveal an empty and dark room. It was lit by the full moon, peaking through a small window. The faint light revealed a small platform on one wall and four people, Jack's 'children' from the way they looked, gazing through some holes in the wall. 

The boy Pitch followed now gently prodded him forward. He glanced back at him and the boy nodded toward the platform. Pitch turned back and went up the short flight of steps, and the group of four stepped away from the eye-holes and one of them, a girl, gestured toward the tallest pair. 

Pitch glanced back at the group before pressing his face against the wall and peering through. He took a sharp intake of breath at the scene before him. 

The room he was looking in was Jack's personal room, with a direct line of sight of Jack's bed. On the bed was Jack and his 'guest'. 

Pitch watched, frozen to the spot, in wonder and jealousy as Jack - HIS Jack - was getting pounded by another man.

He could hear the man -who looked increasingly familiar- grunting in time with his thrusts, and Jack panting and groaning indecently. They sounded a little off, like Jack was forcing it. It was nothing like the sounds Pitch could rip out of him. 

When Pitch was smirking at the thought of the sounds he could rip out of Jack, the boy himself opened his jewel blue eyes and made immediate contact with Pitch's golden ones. He gasped audibly and Jack just grinned, mouthing Pitch's name and winking. He immediately became more vocal, keeping eye contact with Pitch the whole time, and keeping a wicked smirk on his face. 

Pitch could feel his pants get progressively tighter, and bit down hard on his bottom lip when he heard Jack cry out as the man -the crown prince!- hit his prostate. Taking advantage of the broken eye contact, Pitch pulled away from the wall and tried to keep his breathing even and his painful erection down. He could hear Jack's cries getting louder and nearing climax and loud groans from Prince Roderik. 

Pitch groaned quietly, resisting the urge to grind his erection against the wall. He would make Jack pay for what he did. Making him watch as his lover was getting fucked by another man. It was infuriating.

And a complete turn on.

Pitch grit his teeth together and marched out of the viewing room. He was seething and horny and he needed to punish Jack for what he had done. 

Jack needed to be punished, and Pitch was more than willing to dish out said punishment.

He went to Jack's personal study, where he interviewed potential clients and took business partners for meetings. But, most especially, where his own living spaces were and where they had made use of the bed and other pieces of furniture.

He went inside, sat behind Jack's desk, and waited. 

Little time went by before the door opened and the mister-ess of the Snowflake Academy glided through. He shut the door quietly before turning around and grinning at the glaring man sitting in the wing-backed chair behind the black desk. 

"Like what you saw?"

Pitch growled, "Come here, Frost." 

Jack grinned and sauntered over. 

"Oh, daddy." 

He slid down onto his knees between Pitch's long legs and grinned widely up at him. Pitch bared his teeth at him and grabbed a fistful of Jack's hair, pushing his head down. 

Jack laughed and undid Pitch's belt and pants, sliding his cock out. Pitch sighed in relief and loosened the grip on Jack's hair. 

"Have I turned you into a voyeur, old man?" Jack's voice was teasing, but his face was smug. Pitch growls down at him and gripped his hair again, tighter than it was before, and pushed the younger's down forcefully toward his painfully hard erection. 

Jack laughed once more before taking Pitch into his mouth, twisting his tongue around the head of him. Pitch let out a long groan and jutted his hips up into the cool mouth. Jack gagged slightly before chuckling, the sound vibrating through Pitch's cock and up through his spinal column. 

Jack grabbed the base of him and started bobbing his head, stroking the rest of Pitch while he sucked him off. Pitch smirked down at him while Jack worked him over. 

"Was Roderik a good fuck?"

Jack hmm'ed, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"As good as me?"

Jack furrowed his brows and opened his eyes, staring at Pitch. He pulled off momentarily, a strand of saliva still connecting his mouth with Pitch's cock.

"Hell no, he wasn't as good as you. Fuck, nobody is as good as you. What type of question is that, asshole? You know the answer," Jack grumbled before bowing his shoulders to take Pitch into his mouth again.

Pitch chucked, "Damn straight no one is as good a fuck as me. But, tell me this... did you imagine it was me who was pounding into you instead of the Prince?"

Jack smiled, his lips taunt around Pitch, and looked smugly into his eyes, a light blush crossing his features.

"Good..." Pitch went silent, and the room seemed deafening with the sound of Jack's groans and Pitch's harsh panting as he loomed closer to his own climax.

Jack pushed his tongue into Pitch's slit and he tensed, gasping Jack's name.

He nodded slightly and sucked hard once more before Pitch's seed spilled onto his tongue. Jack swallowed all of him and pulled off with an audible pop, turning his head up to grin at Pitch.

"I know that felt good." 

He stood up, putting Pitch's dick back into his pants and fixing the belt. He then straddled one of Pitch's legs.

"Don't think that gets you out of the punishment that is coming to you," Pitch said, wrapping his large hands on the petite frame.

Jack grinned widely.

"So, does that mean you liked the show with me and royalty? I think you did." 

Pitch glared at him and tightened his possessive grip around Jack's waist.

"You made me watch that on purpose."

"Well, duh. For a high-end black market dealer, you're pretty stupid."

Pitch glared at Jack, who just laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"Why do you even have that viewing room?" 

"I'll have you know it's not just for pleasure. It's for my kids. I believe they should learn by example! So I had that room emptied out and the platform built so they could watch how the boss does it," Jack smirked at Pitch's suspicious glare, "But they've never seen us fuck, so no need to get any more possessive." 

"...Never?" 

Jack sighed, "I already said no. Are you getting so old you're going senile?" 

Pitch smirked, put his lips to Jack's ear and licked the shell,

"Maybe we should put on a show for your 'children of the night', eh, Jackie boy?" 

Jack groaned and pressed into Pitch, grinding his hardening erection on the other's leg.

"Oh daddy... Can we?" 

Pitch groped the boy's ass, murmuring, 

"Of course, darling."

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, how did I do? *nervous as hell* I decided to jump right in and post this. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Not Beta'd.


End file.
